Est-ce un katana que tu as dans ta poche ?
by Nelja
Summary: Le jour où Cable et Deadpool se sont retrouvés collés ensemble par la toile de Spider-man. PWP CableDeadpool, avec bondage et frottage, humour.


_Ecrit pour Marryblack sur les thèmes "Restraints" et "Frottage" pour le mème 5-acts. Tout appartient à Marvel Comics._

* * *

"Spidey !" cria Wade. "Mon ami ! C'est un malentendu ! Détache-nous !" Il aurait bien agité les bras, mais cela lui était impossible.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait l'intention." soupira Nate, tâchant de rester le plus digne possible en étant ligoté comme un saucisson - et, pire encore, dans le même saucisson que Wade, ce qui réduisait certainement ses capacités à tenir debout.

"Il a dû croire que nous faisions quelque chose d'illégal."

"Nous allions faire quelque chose d'illégal."

"C'est vrai, mais il devrait quand même nous écouter." protesta Wade en se trémoussant contre Nate.

"Bodyslide by two."

Malheureusement, quand ils se déplacèrent, comme Nate l'avait prévu, à quelques mètres de là, la toile se téléporta avec eux, les laissant exactement dans la même situation : Cable capturé en plein mouvement, le buste tourné vers la droite, et Deadpool collé contre sa hanche gauche, les mains enroulées autour de sa taille et de son torse, comme s'il avait essayé de le plaquer à terre ou de danser avec lui. Au moins, ils n'étaient plus fixés au sol de l'immeuble...

"Wow, c'était bien essayé !" s'exclama Wade. "Mais en fait, je comprends, elle est pratiquement aussi proche de nous que nos costumes, et tout est programmé pour nous téléporter avec nos costumes. C'est dommage. Dans ce cas précis, bien sûr, pas du tout en général. Encore que..."

"Penses-tu que si je faisais bouger ton sabre par télékinésie... ?" demanda Nate.

"Tu plaisantes ?" interrompit Wade, qui gigotait toujours autant qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. "C'est de la toile de Spider-man. Rien ne peut la déchirer en dessous du niveau cosmique, mais l'avantage, c'est qu'elle se dissout au bout de quelques heures. Il nous suffit d'attendre."

"Autant dire que la situation est mauvaise... mais alors," réalisa-t-il soudain, "pour quelle raison essaies-tu de te débattre ?"

"Il se trouve, que... comment dire... cette situation est un peu mon fantasme ultime... je veux dire, probablement pas, mais il est dans le top dix, et..."

"Cela veut dire, je pense," dit Nate d'un ton pince-sans-rire, "que la saillie qui frotte contre ma cuisse n'est pas une poignée de katana. A ma décharge, il est parfois difficile de se rappeler où tu les ranges tous."

"Gagné !" Deadpool continua de se tortiller contre sa hanche, haletant, d'une façon si peu discrète que Nate ne comprit pas comment il n'avait pas compris depuis les premières secondes. "Oooh, tu crois que Spider-man regarde ? Je ne le vois pas, mais il pourrait être caché ! Ce serait... intéressant."

"J'espère que non !" s'exclama Nate, spontanément cette fois.

"Ne sois pas jaloux ! Il est vrai que je suis un fanboy renseigné sur les détails de sa toile pour raisons d'intérêt particulier, mais pour que je le préfère à toi, il faudrait vraiment que tu me laisses mourir et que tu ne m'invites même pas dans ta team quand je ressuscite ! Je préfère être avec toi dans la toile de Spider-man qu'avec Spider-man dans... dans ton lit, par exemple. Ou n'importe où, en fait. Hmmm..."

Deadpool eut un coup de reins plus violent que les autres, qui perturba leur frêle équilibre sur les pieds serrés de Nate. Ils basculèrent l'un sur l'autre, Deadpool au-dessus. Il eut un gémissement qui, clairement, devait peu à la douleur.

"Oooh." Nate chercha uns position plus confortable, contribuant au frottement. "Je peux jouir ?" demanda Wade.

Nate ne répondit pas, et Deadpool se remit à babiller pour meubler le silence. "Mais sinon, le déni d'orgasme, c'est bien aussi. Peut-être que sans la toile, tu serais déjà parti depuis longtemps ? Enfin oui, pour notre mission. Mais je veux dire..."

Wade ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Cable, mais il entendit son rire amusé, presque affectueux. "Wade, tu as mon autorisation."

Deadpool eut encore un soubresaut avant de jouir par saccades et de s'effondrer sur Nate en bavant un peu. Ses fluides corporels rendaient l'intérieur de son costume moite, et il espéra que les taches pourraient être rattrapées.

"Bodyslide by two." reprit Nate.

Cette fois, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Nate, à l'intérieur de Providence. "J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait remettre la mission à plus tard, et puisque nous connaissons un endroit plus confortable..."

"Oh, mais tu aurais pu faire cela dès le début."

"Il est possible que tes activités m'aient déconcentré."

Wade semble d'un coup se réveiller de sa léthargie. "Dis, dis, Nate ! En l'étirant au maximum, je peux bouger ma main, et..." Le petit mouvement qu'il fit en la frottant contre le bas-ventre de Nate disait plus qu'un long discours. "Ca te dit ?"

Nate réfléchit pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent très longs à l'envie d'interrompre que Deadpool manifestait. Ceci dit, son désir de ne pas manquer la réponse était plus important.

"Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose de plus constructif à faire pendant les prochaines heures." répondit-il avec un sourire.

Deadpool commença des attouchements plus intenses et infiniment plus agréables ; quand bien même en même temps il tentait, dans sa liesse, de rouler un patin à l'épaule de Cable, et échouait.


End file.
